montypythonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Cromwell (song)
Oliver Cromwell is a song released by Monty Python in 1989, and featured in their 1991 album Monty Python Sings. It is sung to Frédéric Chopin's Polonaise in A-flat major, and documents the career of British statesman Oliver Cromwell, from his service as Member of Parliament (MP) for Huntingdon to his installation as Lord Protector of the Commonwealth of England. The main lyrics are performed by John Cleese, accompanied by a small chorus comprised of Eric Idle and other singers. Oliver Cromwell is sung to the first ("A") section of the Polonaise, including the well-known main theme; it does not use the "B" section. The piano introduction is accompanied by a spoken-word introduction, setting a tone of macabre humour ("The most interesting thing about King Charles the First is that he was five foot six inches tall at the start of his reign, but only four foot eight inches tall at the end of it"), as are the subsequent connecting passages. All three instances of the main theme are given a tutti chorus followed by a recounting of the battles and other events of the period; sound effects are added, mostly sounds of battle and of horses. To the interlude is set King Charles I's trial and execution, with rubato adding atmosphere; the only sound effect is implied to be that of Charles's head falling (followed by a solitary giggle from Cromwell). Battles, events and personages Introduction * Charles I of England, 27 March 1625 (5'6") – 30 January 1649 (4'8") First theme: January 1642 – May 1646 * Oliver Cromwell (1599 – September 1658), Puritan; MP for Huntingdon * Ironside Cavalry, equipped and trained by Cromwell * Marston Moor, 1644; Parliamentary victory * New Model Army, founded by Cromwell * Naseby, Parliamentary victory (over the "Cavaliers", the Royalist armies) * Charles I puts himself into the hands of the Scottish Presbyterian army at Southwell Connecting passage: 1647 * John Pym's Solemn League and Covenant; this (1643) agreement between Scotland, England, and Ireland respecting the Presbyterian church in Scotland and (ostensibly) committing England to Presbyterianism was influential in persuading the Scots to deliver Charles I to Parliament (in 1647) Second theme: 1647 – 19 August 1648 * Cromwell's "warts and all" quote famously reflects on his strength of character * Second Civil War; the Independent leanings of the Army led to conflict with the Presbyterians in Parliament, a disagreement exploited by the Royalist faction * Battle of Preston (1648), Lancashire; the final battle of the Second Civil war was an overwhelming victory for the Independents ("Roundheads") over the combined Royalist ("Cavaliers") and Presbyterian armies Connecting Passage: 6 December – 20 December, 1648 * Pride's Purge; Thomas Pride drove the Presbyterians from the House of Commons leaving the Rump Parliament Interlude: 2 January – 30 January 1649 * A High Court of Justice at Westminster Hall indicted Charles I for the crime of tyranny * Charles refused to accept that the court had jurisdiction over its King, but was nonetheless sentenced to death * The sentence was carried out by decapitation, 30 January 1649, at the Banqueting House, Whitehall Connecting Passage: 30 January 1649 * The hangman failed to utter the customary words, "Behold the head of a traitor!" Third theme: August 1649 – 16 December 1653 * Cromwellian conquest of Ireland * Commonwealth of England * Battle of Worcester; the defeat of the Scottish army of Charles II (proclaimed) ended the English Civil War and sank the Royalist cause * First Anglo-Dutch War, 1653 * Dissolution of the Rump Parliament * Instrument of Government, drafted by John Lambert, making Cromwell Lord Protector sv:Oliver Cromwell (sång) Category:Songs Category:1989 songs Category:Popular songs based on classical works